


Lovin' U

by yellowdreamer



Series: Lovin' U [1]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowdreamer/pseuds/yellowdreamer
Summary: Hi! So err yah I'm reposting/cross-posting my fics here! I'm still a bit noob how this works but hopefully I can master it! XD and post new fics if ever? Please guide me. Thanks lolbtw my username in lj & dreamwidth is also yellowdreamer :)))





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So err yah I'm reposting/cross-posting my fics here! I'm still a bit noob how this works but hopefully I can master it! XD and post new fics if ever? Please guide me. Thanks lol 
> 
> btw my username in lj & dreamwidth is also yellowdreamer :)))

“Nakajima-san” Ryosuke called him coldly as he sat on the sofa in the living room of Yuto’s apartment.

“Doushite?” He ask nervously. “And why you’re calling me Nakajima?” He added.

“Let’s break-up.” And that sentence makes Yuto’s eyes widen.

“WHY?” Yuto shouted. “Ryosuke, Why?” He shouted once again as he shake him, asking for a reason. But the latter is not answering his question.

"Ryosuke, Aren’t we promise that we’ll be together forever, deshou?” he receive a nod.

“So why you’re asking for a break up? Did I do something wrong? And I’m sure there’s still a way to fix it up. And seriously this break up will not do anything at all.” Yuto said furiously and the latter just shrug.

“What is over… Is OVER.” Ryosuke said, emphasizing the last word. Then he stand up on where he’s sitting.

"But Ryosuke…”

“WHAT?”

“I seriously don’t know what’s the reason behind this. I mean we’re still happy together yesterday, deshou? Then suddenly you’re asking for a break up with-out any reason. Do you think that this past 5 years of being together is just like that? You can get off that easy? Seriously, Ryosuke—“

“Sorry, I need to go now.” Ryosuke said, cutting his words off. And before Ryosuke can go out of his apartment, he pulls him to a hug. As he hugs him, all those flashbacks when they first met, when they become friends, when they date, when he confess, when the both parties promise to be together until death and anything flashes back to his memory. Then only a few minutes later when he realize that Ryosuke is struggling hard to his tight hug. Even Yuto is not letting him go, he break the hug and before Ryosuke exit in his apartment, he whispered something that make Yuto sit down, mourn and break his heart into pieces.

“Were over and Sayonara… Nakajima-san.”


End file.
